Memories
by chiaki-yun
Summary: Rasaku tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Maafkan aku / Yoosu


Memories. [Drabble]

Now Playing : Tohosinki – Doushitte?

_**Kelabu di bawah mentari memberi kesempatan untuk hujan turun menyapa bumi. Tanah kering sejak awal musim panas menguar berbau basah, menelusup kedalam rongga hidung. Aku kosong rasanya. Terlalu banyak kenanganku bersamanya di rumah ini. Manis dan indahnya masih terasa jelas. Lembut sikap serta tutur katanya memikatku sejak awal. Semua yang ada padanya ku kagumi sepenuh hati. Melindungiku dibalik tingkah kekanakkan nya yang bahkan tak menghilang sampai sekarang.**_

_**Park Yoochun yang romantis namun terkesan norak itu mengikatku dengan janji suci tiga tahun lalu. Sepasang cartier ia persembahkan sebagai wujud ke seriusannya membawaku. Memintaku menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, menghabiskan setiap detik sisa hidupnya bersamaku. Berkhayal akan akhir yang indah, melewati setiap malam musim dingin di masa tua nanti dengan celoteh mengundang gelak tawa di depan perapian, bersama cucu-cucu yang merengek manis minta di bacakan dongeng romantis seperti putri salju atau cinderella.**_

_**Dan aku tau bahwa aku terlalu percaya diri. Sebuah angan yang kugantungkan begitu tingginya, dijatuhkan begitu saja kala aku terperangkap dalam kenyataan. Ia yang mengucap janji bersamaku selamanya, meniup perlahan semua anganku hingga menghilang tak bersisa kala menghindariku. Aku terhempas dalam ombak kehampaan. Ia tak lagi menjadikanku satu-satunya sejak setahun lalu. Berpaling pada seorang sempurna. Aku tahu, sejak saat itu, aku kalah.**_

_**Perlahan aku tau semua tanpa penjelasannya. Tawanya juga bukan lagi karenaku. Sedalam apapun aku menyelam ke dasar hatinya, sosok bodoh yang dengan ceroboh terjatuh dalam pesona manisnya tak ada lagi disana. Dirinya yang polos dan manis hilang dari genggamanku.**_

_**Hingga satu waktu terburuk dalam hidup menelusup dalam keterpurukkanku. Ia mengurai benang yang kupintal bersamanya sejak lama. Aku tenggelam dalam laut gelap kesepian. Cahaya kedua mataku meredup perlahan. Tanganku terkepal erat ketika Park Yoochun yang ku cintai, lelaki yang ku kagumi, teman hidup yang tak pernah bisa aku membencinya berkata padaku bahwa ia tak mencintaiku lagi. Ia pergi, yang semakin jauh membawaku dalam sakit. Membuatku meratapi kenyataan bahwa kami telah berpisah.**_

_**Aku terombang ambing seperti orang bodoh. Mengharap Park Yoochun yang pergi tanpa selamat tinggal itu kembali padaku. Merengkuhku kembali dalam dekap hangatnya. Tapi anganku melayang terbawa angin. Ia telah bahagia dengan gadis sempurna dambaannya.**_

_**Aku mulai melupakan kenangan kemarin, sebulan lalu, setahun lalu, bahkan satu dekade kebelakang. Aku tak lagi ingat siapa orang tuaku. Aku tak tau seperti apa rupa saudaraku. Aku tak ingat kalau aku seorang penulis. Bahkan kadang terlupa siapa namaku. Sialnya kenangan pahit bersamanya tak hilang. Semua masih terekam jelas. Seakan hidupku hanya terisi kenangan bersamanya. Park yoochun tergambar jelas di setiap langkahku, meski Alzhaimer mencoba menggerogoti ingatanku.**_

_**Keajaiban menyakitkan bahwa hanya dia yang bisa ku ingat sampai ajalku menjemput. Satu yang ku sadari bahwa aku mencintai pria itu lebih dari segalanya. Pria yang ku genggam dalam angan dan tak mungkin lagi kembali.**_

_**Jika suatu hari kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi tuhan anugerahkan padaku, aku ingin memeluk erat tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali. Mengucap kata selamat tinggal yang belum sempat aku atau dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin pergi dalam penyesalan telah melepaskannya. Aku ingin pergi setelah mendengar kata cinta nya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku mengharap sebuah kebohongan kecil. Ingin kata cinta bernafaskan keromantisan yang dulu selalu ia bisikkan, kembali berdengung di telingaku.**_

_**Bisakah? Rasaku tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Maafkan aku.**_

**End**

**Heungg.. apa ini? Wkkwk maafkan aku, haha. Ini muncul tiba tiba setelah lagu Doushitte aku putar berulang-ulang. Setelah dibaca ulang ternyata ini lebaaay sekaliiii~ haha aku sadar itu xp**

**Maaf kalau gaje, haha. Ini dibikin kurang dari tiga puluh menit, haha. Fantasi ku terlalu jauh sepertinya, wkwk. Yasudahlah.**

**Reviewnya doong :3**


End file.
